


Snippets of our lives

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, changki, changki rise, changki rise 2k17, kid!Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: The way life had planned it for them, so perfect, so right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> y'all.. im back with domestic fluff and idek  
> im weak for this pair and hyungwon as their love child  
> forgive my weak shit

**I.**

Kihyun woke up at the usual time, and found himself locked in Changkyun's hold, body facing the other male, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, breath ghosting over his face, and their legs entangled with each other. "Love," he whispered softly, bringing his hand to Changkyun's cheeks and rubbing the younger's skin with his thumb. Changkyun moaned softly and pressed his cheeks deeper into the brunette's palm, wanting more of the warmth. Kihyun smiled. "Breakfast. Let. Me. Go. Now," and pressed a feather light kiss over Changkyun's slightly ajar lips.

In a couple of seconds, they were now free of each other, with the younger's back facing Kihyun. The brunette chuckled at his husband's playfulness. He got up slowly, slipped his feet in his hamster themed slippers and did some stretches. Kihyun did his morning routine: brush his teeth, wash his face, a bit of exercise and then he heads off to the kitchen. He knows how much Hyungwon likes to sleep, and so he didn't bothered to wake their son up, it's still early anyway.

It was half an hour since he stepped into the kitchen, and was in the middle of whisking the egg when he felt a soft tug at his pyjamas. Kihyun faced his head sideward and then down, and saw Hyungwon looking right up at him, with his fingers rubbing his right eye, the other is holding his plushie. "Yes, baby love?" He asks, lowering himself so he can run his fingers through his son’s locks. "Daddy..." The five year old says, his voice hinting neediness. Kihyun raises his brows, smiles, and hums in anticipation. "Carry?" Hyungwon asks in a soft tone, not looking at Kihyun directly as if saying he doesn't really need Kihyun to do so, and that he was just trying his luck.

Kihyun bit his inner cheek to avoid himself from smiling so wide, it hurts to hold it back. Hyungwon is just too good for this universe. He lightly pecks Hyungwon at his lips and willingly carries his son. The sleepy child wraps his arms around Kihyun's neck, his plushie dangling on Kihyun's back, and rests his head over his father's shoulders, slowly drifting off to dreamland. It doesn't matter how will Kihyun be able to finish making breakfast, or how long will it take, as long as he holds his world close, then anything is fine.

 

Changkyun held his aching heart over his chest as he saw Kihyun and Hyungwon being a masterpiece so early in the morning. He wouldn't mind waking up to this every single day. Hyungwon is clinging to the brunette as if his life depended on him, while Kihyun is concentrating on adding final touches on the cupcakes he is making. Changkyun won't trade this for anything.

 

**II.**

Changkyun can feel light taps over his face, more like something _cold and stiff_ is poking right at his skin. He cracked an eye open and saw Hyungwon, sitting cross-legged on his working table, smiling so brightly that Changkyun thought he'd get blinded. "Papa! Dinner is ready," he says cheerfully and then proceeds to poking Changkyun's face with _a carrot_. A carrot. _Kihyun_. He sighed internally then gently swatted his son’s hand, who's definitely having fun 'harassing' his father.

He heard laughters from behind him, so he immediately lifted his head and turned to Kihyun, who's leaning by the door frame, and is clearly enjoying the view: his dimples showing, his head lulled back. Yes, he is this evil. "Why would you even- a carrot, Ki." He says defeatedly as he picks up Hyungwon from the table, stands up, and carries the child. "Poking people, especially Papa, with things is bad, baby love." He says in a tone that Hyungwon will understand and won't get offended. Changkyun smiled as if already forgiving the child without saying sorry.

"Daddy Kihyun said it is okay. I'm sorry, Papa." The younger rubbed noses with his son and kissed his forehead, it meant it’s okay and apology is not necessary.

Changkyun thought that maybe there were lots of mistakes and mishaps he had done and faced in the course of his life, and actually regretted it; but this two, marrying Kihyun against all odds, and having Hyungwon were the things he won't apologize for. Never.

**III.**

Kihyun watched from behind as Changkyun and Hyungwon walked hand in hand while they are strolling at the mall. "Papa, why is her hair gray?" He heard the child asks, pointing at an elderly woman by the resting area. Changkyun looked down upon hearing the question and answered, "Because when you get older, things will change, so does your body. It will get old as well."

"Will you still like Daddy Kihyun even if his hair is like that?" This brings the couple to a halt, Kihyun wanted to hear Changkyun's answer, while the other knew exactly what he'd say. The younger knelt and looked straight at Hyungwon's eyes. "Of course. I will like him in all universe available." The child nodded happily at this, completely satisfied with his Papa's answer.

Changkyun saw Kihyun in his peripherals walking hastily towards them, then he bends down and places a chaste kiss over their hairs. The younger didn't miss the shades of red slowly showing upon Kihyun's cheeks and the tips of his ears as he walked passed them. "I love you, Ki!" He says, a little too loud so the distancing Kihyun (and others as well, but shh) can hear it. "I love you, Daddy!" Hyungwon follows, a second later, giggling as he looks at Changkyun, as if they had just made an agreement to do this.

Kihyun quickly turns around, face beat red both from feeling loved and a little embarrassed, "I love you both," he says, holding back a smile, then turns around and enters a clothing stall. He knew his boys are fond of doing such things but he still can't get used to it. Every time it happens, it still feels foreign, feels new, and he loves it.

**IV.**

It's past midnight, and Kihyun suddenly woke up without knowing why. He just woke up, that's it, it's even a dreamless night for him, _weird_. He looked at Changkyun beside him, softly breathing and he looks so, so calm. The brunette furrowed his brows and decided to get up and maybe grab a glass of milk. On the way to the kitchen, he saw a faint light coming from his son's room which he found unusual considering that he already tucked the child in his bed, and left the lamp shade off.

Kihyun walked in with light footsteps, afraid to wake his son up, only to find him silently crying: his back turned against the door, and is curled up in his bed. Worry soon washes over Kihyun and so he rushed to get on the side of bed, gently placing a hand over Hyungwon's face. It feels so warm. _Ah... He woke up because of this._ "Baby love?" He says, voice filled with concern. Little Hyungwon opens his eyes, and upon seeing his father, he quickly, and carefully got up and hugged him, nuzzling his face at the crook of Kihyun's neck. The father, in return, caresses the child's back. "Shh... Don't cry."

After a minute of tending to soothe the boy, Kihyun carried his son to their bed room. He switched on the light, only the dim one, and lightly tapped Changkyun's arms. The younger squints his eyes at the sudden movement and the blinding light (he's exaggerating). "Hyungwon is sick and I want him to stay with us until he feels better, scoot over." Kihyun orders, voice still sweet and soft nonetheless.

Changkyun's eyes grew wider at the information he received, and so he moved at the far edge of the bed, giving lots of space for the sick boy to fill in. "Look after him for a while. I'll go get something." Kihyun walked away fast without waiting for the younger's reply. Changkyun unconsciously nodded and cradled the boy in his arms, carding his hand through his son's locks from time to time. Hyungwon grabbed his father's shirt and curled his hands on it. "It hurts... My head hurts..." He says in a weak tone. 

Changkyun nodded and placed a kiss over Hyungwon's forehead. "Papa knows. Daddy Kihyun will be back in a while to take that pain away. Hm?" The younger offers a smile and the kid tried his hardest to return it. Hyungwon knows his parents will never lie to him, and so he decided to let himself sleep, right there, in Changkyun's hold.

Kihyun came back five minutes later or so, with extra clothes for the boy, towels, a basin of cold water, some medicines, instantly made soup, and a glass of water. Changkyun knew what Kihyun is up to and ever so carefully, he handed the sleeping child over the older. Kihyun did what he had learned from books and from experience.

It was two in the morning when they deemed everything was settled. The two decided to lay on each side of Hyungwon: Changkyun on the left, Kihyun on the right. The younger took one last glance to his son's sleeping form and his partner before he turned off the light on his side. Kihyun leaned closer and placed a kiss over Hyungwon's cheeks. "I love you, baby love, please feel better." He whispers and smiles hopefully. The older pulled back, turned off the light on his side, and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Kihyun."

"I love you too, Changkyun."

_They really mean it._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this  
> im sorry for wasting your time  
> im ded  
> bye


End file.
